1. Field
Provided are a surface acoustic wave (“SAW”) sensor system having substantially high sensitivity and integration, and a measurement method using a multiple-transit-echo wave.
2. Description of the Related Art
A SAW sensor refers to an element or a device for detecting or measuring an absolute value of a physical quantity or a chemical quantity, a change in physical quantity or chemical quantity, or intensity of a sound, light, or a radio wave from a target using a base and surface sensing technique and a SAW, and for converting them into an electrical signal.
SAW sensors are classified according to types of targets. For example, the SAW sensors may include a bio sensor for detecting protein, deoxyribonucleic acid (“DNA”), a virus, a bacterium, a cell, a tissue, and the like, a gas sensor for detecting toxic gas, inflammable gas, and the like, a temperature sensor for detecting temperature, a pressure sensor for detecting pressure, and a humidity sensor for detecting humidity. The SAW sensor may be used in various industrial fields.